


分手

by mayu_mayu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu
Summary: 金路云当红演员 姜澯熙高中毕业在家做主播打游戏 无依无靠被金路云捡回家小时候两人一起长大 六岁年龄差 因为意外分开 多年后重逢
Relationships: 路澯 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	分手

第十个电话打出了，无人接听。  
金路云垂下手臂，把手机揣进口袋，他走到公寓楼下，没有灯光，是在睡觉，还是根本就不在家。  
玄关的鞋子有些乱，金路云随手整理进鞋柜，打开壁灯的时候才发现姜澯熙在沙发上睡着了，很别扭的姿势，手悬在半空，地上是掉的游戏手柄。  
准备把姜澯熙抱回房间的时候，姜澯熙醒了。  
“唔，路云你回来了啊。”  
姜澯熙把脑袋埋在金路云脖颈旁，被金路云颠了一下把他抱的更稳了一点，他抓着金路云的衣角，想看看金路云，金路云一句话都不说，气氛有些奇怪，但姜澯熙不知道为什么。  
“我饿了，做点什么吧。”  
金路云抱着他来到餐桌，把姜澯熙放在餐桌上，没有理会姜澯熙疑惑的表情，就开始亲他，不是平时浅浅的亲吻，是猛烈的，横冲直撞的。金路云顶开姜澯熙的牙关，舌头伸进去勾他，姜澯熙一开始有些抗拒想要推开金路云，“唔呃唔，等...等你太....重了。”  
金路云反而压的更紧了一点，一只手搂着姜澯熙的腰，它瘦瘦的薄薄的，很容易就被握住，另一只手托着姜澯熙的脑袋，让他仰起来，方便吻得更深一点。  
姜澯熙坐在桌子上没有支撑让他很难受，他只好抓紧金路云的前襟，衣服被他捏的皱巴巴的。  
金路云亲了很久才退开，把姜澯熙抱起来，自己坐在椅子上，让姜澯熙坐在自己大腿上，姜澯熙被亲的晕乎乎的，双臂缠上金路云的脖子，又想凑过去亲亲他。  
“我不是说做这个呀。”  
金路云还是不理他，姜澯熙知道了，金路云这是生气了，但为什么生气，他就没有头绪了。  
每次金路云生气便是这样，毫无征兆的就开始沉默，但是金路云还愿意亲亲自己，大概不是很严重？姜澯熙胡思乱想的时候，裤子不知不觉被金路云扒下来了，本来在家里就没有穿的很繁琐，内裤脱到小腿肚，被脚勾住了。  
没等姜澯熙准备，手指就戳了进去，昨天晚上刚做过，那里还不是很紧，但想再伸只指头进去就有些难了，姜澯熙听见金路云啧了一声，心里直打鼓，呜呜的哼唧了几声。  
“拿那个好不好，直接进来好痛。”  
一只指头还塞在穴里搅动，姜澯熙被抱着站了起来，身体里有东西的感觉还是很奇怪，金路云有太熟悉他的身体了，就只是简单的戳弄，也让姜澯熙红了眼睛，他被弄得也有些生气了，为什么一直不说话，一口咬在金路云肩上，力气还不小，他能感觉体内的手指顿了那么几秒，直接又插了一只手指进来。  
“呜呜啊....嗯....金...路云，你吃错药啦！”  
金路云叼着姜澯熙的耳朵，磨的姜澯熙乖乖的不敢再动了。  
回到房间，姜澯熙躺在床上，被子堆在一边，裤子和内裤早就不知道丢到哪去了，姜澯熙身上只有一件宽松的睡衣，有点幼稚的图案和此时的氛围实在不太相符。身体里没有东西了，姜澯熙又觉得怪怪的，在床上扭了一下，还是觉得不舒服。金路云在床头柜翻出了润滑剂，挤在手上，习惯性的捂了一下才往姜澯熙穴口送，挤得有点多，推进去一部分，还有一部分乱糟糟的糊在金路云手上，或者滴在被单上。  
“你进来啊...嗯嗯呃...嗯”  
姜澯熙抬手勾了勾金路云的裤子，金路云什么衣服都没脱，穿着西装三件套做着这些事，实在是有些刺激感官，姜澯熙把头歪向一边，抑制不住的呻吟从他嘴巴里露出来，似乎是觉得有些难堪，姜澯熙整个耳朵都红了，只好咬着自己手背，但是抑制不住的口水流出来。  
金路云看着姜澯熙的表情，加快了戳弄得速度，顶的更深了一点，他罩在姜澯熙身上，不去吻他了，也不说话，在猛烈的一段冲刺后，只是通过后面，姜澯熙就高潮了，一股股精液射在金路云的衬衣上，有些滴在他腹部，金路云凑过去舔那里。  
姜澯熙松开手背的时候都被咬红了，他喘的很厉害，一会还回不过神，往脸上一抹才发现一脸的眼泪。  
金路云抬起头，嘴角还有没弄干净的精液，头发也被拱的有些乱，仔细看才发现金路云眼尾也是红的。看着满脸眼泪的姜澯熙，才觉得是不是把小孩欺负狠了。  
金路云坐起来，把姜澯熙抱到自己腿上，伸手抹了抹姜澯熙的眼泪，贴着眼皮，安抚的亲了亲他。  
“澯熙，我知道，我年长一些，有些事情你不理解，也许是我做的不够好，但是能不能不要在说分手之后十个电话都不接，我真的很担心。”  
姜澯熙愣了一下，分手？  
啊，他想起来了，早上金路云准备去剧组的时候两个人吵了一架，一气之下姜澯熙说了一句“你走就走，我们分手！”。  
这样的话他说过很多次了，不想过就分手啊，总有一天我要搬走啊，其实姜澯熙说的都是气话，他自觉不是喜欢生气的人，但和金路云在一起的时候就是会说出些不太像是自己会说出的话。  
姜澯熙看着金路云说完之后垂下头，也不看自己，头发有些卷卷的翘在一边，这样子可以用可怜来形容吧，像被主人抛弃的小狗，耷拉着耳朵。  
他捧着金路云的脸，凑过去，舔他的嘴巴，把嘴角的精液舔干净。  
“哥，对不起，不是故意不接电话的。”  
“也没有要分手...”  
金路云这才抬起头看姜澯熙，脸上还有泪痕，但眼睛亮亮的，嘴巴被亲肿了，红红的。说出这些话的时候语速比平时快了那么一点点。  
“路云，金路云！”  
金路云瞪着姜澯熙，拿手捂住他嘴巴。  
“以后接电话。”  
点头。  
“不许分手了。”  
点头。  
“不许没大没小的，叫哥。”  
费力扒开金路云捂着自己嘴巴的手。  
“哥。”


End file.
